Sons of Mogh (episode)
Worf's brother Kurn arrives on the station, and asks Worf to kill him. Summary Teaser Worf and Jadzia Dax are in the holosuite engaging in a Klingon training exercise. Worf eventually forces Jadzia to surrender, and then they flirtatiously discuss the various advantages and disadvantages of Klingon battle weapons. Odo then alerts Worf through his com badge that an intoxicated Klingon is asking to see Worf in airlock five. Worf responds that he is on his way and exits the holosuite. The intoxicated Klingon who has just arrived on Deep Space 9 is none other than Kurn, Worf's brother whom he has not spoken with in quite some time. Worf berates Kurn that Kurn has not responded to any of Worf's attempts to contact Kurn in the interim. Kurn then asks Worf to restore his honor by killing him in the Mauk-to'Vor ritual. Act One Kurn and Worf are in Worf's quarters, and Worf gives Kurn some liquid to help his headache from his prior intoxication. Kurn then complains that the quarters are far too comfortable for a Klingon, and he then ridicules Worf for attempting, once again, to "defend the Federation." Kurn tells Worf that he not contacted him in four months because he was busy salvaging the remnants of the brothers' family house, the House of Mogh. Worf says that he regrets that because he opposed Gowron he has brought disgrace on his family's house, but Kurn sees such apologies and regrets as mere "human weaknesses" that Worf has acquired since he has lived among humans for so long. Worf tells Kurn that he could not fight with the Klingons against the Federation because it would have been dishonorable. Kurn says that instead of bringing dishonor on Starfleet and the Federation, Worf chose to bring dishonor down upon his own family's house. Kurn tells Worf that the House of Mogh has since lost its seat on the Klingon High Council because Worf chose to take the side of the Federation against the Klingon Empire. In response, Gowron also took all of the property belonging to their house. As a result, Kurn fiercely tells Worf that now Worf has everything he wanted, and Kurn has nothing, not even his honor. But, Worf can give Kurn his honor back by killing him in the Mauk-to'Vor ritual. Since Worf is the one who took away Kurn's honor, only Worf can give his honor back to him through an honorable death. Act Two O'Brien and Kira are aboard the Federation runabout Yukon, returning from their inspection tour of the Bajoran colonies along the Cardassian border. They notice a high-energy discharge just before they enter Bajoran airspace, and they suspect that a cloaked ship may have exploded. They decide to investigate further and begin to approach the site of the explosion. A Klingon bird-of-prey decloaks in front of their path and informs them that the Klingons are conducting military training exercises in the area and order the runabout to return to Bajoran space immediately. Major Kira explains that they are investigating the explosion that just occurred, but the Klingons warn them that they have received their only warning and that they should leave immediately. O'Brien and Kira decide to return to Deep Space 9, but they are suspicious that there is much more going on in the area than simply military exercises. In Quark's bar, Jadzia asks Quark if he has seen Worf, since Worf is late for their holosuite appointment, and Work is never late. Quark appears to be upset with Worf, and he explains to Jadzia that earlier that morning, Worf came into the bar and ordered some Klingon incense (adanji), and he nearly threw Quark over the bar when Quark tried to give him replicated incense. Jadzia wonders why Worf would need the incense. In Worf's quarters, Worf and Kurn are preparing to perform the Mauk-to'Vor ritual so that Kurn can die an honorable death and be allowed to live in Sto-vo-kor, the Klingon version of heaven. On her way to Worf's quarters, Jadzia runs into Odo and asks him who the Klingon was that Worf met in the airlock the day before. Odo tells her that it was Kurn, Worf's brother. At this information, Jadzia realizes what Worf is planning to do with the incense, and she and Odo hurry to Worf's quarters to attempt to prevent the ritual from succeeding. Worf stabs Kurn with the ritual knife, but Jadzia and Odo arrive at Worf's quarters in time to beam Kurn to the infirmary and save his life. Act Three Captain Sisko asks Worf why he should not put Worf on the next transport out of Deep Space 9. Worf acknowledges that his actions were in violation of Starfleet regulations, and qualified as premeditated murder under Federation law, but Jadzia attempts to explain to Sisko the origins of the Mauk-to'Vor ritual. Sisko interrupts that he is not concerned with Klingon beliefs, and that although he has permitted some leeway to both Jadzia and Worf in the past concerning Klingon tradition, this ritual crosses the line and will not be permitted to occur under any circumstances. Taking over for Worf, Jadzia assures Sisko that there are other ways to settle the family problems of the sons of Mogh, and that of course this will never happen again. Sisko then orders Jadzia and Worf to get out of his office. Major Kira and Chief O'Brien are explaining to Sisko the strange encounter they had earlier on the runabout and their suspicions that more than military exercises are occurring in an area very close to, although outside of, Bajoran airspace. Sisko appears to share their suspicions, and he tells Kira and O'Brien to take the Defiant and run a sensor sweep of the coordinates where the explosion occurred. Kira asks Sisko what she should do if she runs into the Klingons, and Sisko tells her to say that the Defiant is conducting "military exercises" according to interstellar agreements. Sisko tells Kira to keep Worf informed of the situation, but under no circumstances is Worf to accompany them on the Defiant. O'Brien tries to defend Worf, but Sisko quickly cuts him off and refuses to hear any excuses for Worf's behavior. In the infirmary, Doctor Bashir informs Worf that Kurn's condition is stable. As Kurn wakes up, he is surprised and dismayed to find that he is still alive. Worf explains that Jadzia figured out what they were doing and had Kurn beamed to the infirmary. Kurn regrets that he is not yet in Sto-vo-kor, as he was anxious to see their father again, but Worf assures Kurn that their father still waits for them, it is just not yet time for Kurn to join him. Although Worf claims that it was not his decision to leave the ritual unfinished, Kurn points out the when Jadzia and Odo burst into Worf's quarters, he did not try to fight them at all, and that Worf could complete the ritual right there in the infirmary if he chose. Kurn says that for only a moment in Worf's quarters, Worf was truly a Klingon, but that Worf's life in the Federation has claimed him again, and now it is claiming Kurn as well. Jadzia comes to Worf's quarters to apologize for preventing the completion of the ritual and interfering in a family matter. Worf says that she was following her conscience and that is an honorable motive, but Jadzia acknowledges that it is not an honorable motive from the Klingon perspective. Jadzia offers to help in any way she can, and says that in the short-term, Kurn can stay on Deep Space 9. Worf says that if Kurn stays on the station, he will need a job, and Jadzia suggests security. Although Worf doubts that Kurn would be interested in joining Starfleet, Jadzia suggests that he try Odo's Bajoran security detail. After reviewing Kurn's service record, Odo decides to give Kurn a job as a deputy as a favor to Worf. Odo reminds Worf that Odo is a man who collects on his debts. Act Four Odo is observing Kurn in a cargo bay as Kurn inspects the cargo of a Boslic freighter that has just arrived at the station. Worf, under the guise of bringing a message to Odo from Starfleet Command, comes to check on how his brother is doing in his new job as a deputy. Odo assures Worf that Kurn is strict, but is doing a fine job. Kurn tells Worf that he hates his uniform, but that he is accepting his transition into the position of Bajoran security officer. On the Defiant, Major Kira and Chief O'Brien observe sensor readings that indicate that cloaked ships have passed through the area in the past 24 hours. Just then, another explosion occurs--this time they see it is a Vor'cha-class Klingon cruiser. The cruiser is obviously damages, and Kira attempts to contact them to see if they need assistance. The Klingons respond that their ship is the IKS Drovana, that they do not require assitance, and that the Defiant should leave the area immediately and not approach their ship. The Drovana then requests access to the Defiant's medical facilities. Kira responds that the Defiant's medical facilities are very limited, but she offers to tow the Klingon ship to Deep Space 9. After briefly conferring with an unknown source, the Klingon ship accepts the offer. Odo informs Worf via his com badge that there has been a serious accident (likely concerning Kurn) and that Worf should come to the infirmary immediately. Odo tells Worf that Kurn discovered a container of contraband on a Boslic freighter, and when he confronted the Boslic captain about it, Kurn allowed himself to be shot by the captain's disruptor, even though Kurn could easily have disarmed him. Odo states that a security officer with a death wish is a safety hazard for the entire station, and informs Worf that Kurn is fired. Bashir tells Worf that Kurn should make a full recovery, again, and asks Worf if he would like to see him. Worf confronts Kurn about what happened, but Kurn's only response is that Worf is the elder brother, and that Kurn will obey whatever Worf tells him to do. Act Five makes it clear that Worf cannot attempt the Mauk-to'Vor a second time, he arranges for Kurn to join Odo's station security forces. However, this ends after an incident where Kurn allows a Boslic freighter captain to shoot him. Subsequently, Kurn helps to uncover the Klingon plot to mine the Bajor system by infiltrating the attack cruiser [[IKS Drovana|IKS Drovana]]. During the mission, Kurn saves Worf's life by correctly spotting a guard's intent to kill. Afterwards, Kurn is prepared to accept the dishonor of direct suicide, though Worf has arrived at a new solution. A family friend, Noggra, agrees to take Kurn as his own son. Dr. Bashir erases Kurn's memory and surgically alters his face so that he can assume a new identity as Noggra's son Rodek. Memorable Quotes "Please report to airlock five commander, there's an intoxicated Klingon here who's demanding to see you." : - Odo, to Worf "For a long time I have tried to walk the line between the Empire and the Federation. I told myself I could live in either world -- that it was my choice. But the truth is I can not go back to the Empire." : - Worf "Who are you?" "I am Worf." "Are you part of my family?" "I have no family." : - Rodek and Worf Background Information *The working title of this episode was "Brother's Keeper". This title was later used on the television series , which has Star Trek alumni Michelle Forbes and John Billingsley among the cast. *In Ronald D. Moore's original draft of the teleplay for this episode, when Kurn arrives on the station, Worf refuses to perform the Mauk-to'Vor ritual, and the episode concerns Worf trying to find Kurn a job, all the while Kurn continually pleading with Worf to kill him. According to Moore, the problem with this draft was that all of the tension was built upon the fact that the audience didn't know if eventually Worf might give in and actually acquiesce to Kurn. However, "you knew Worf wasn't going to kill his brother and the rest was all very by-the-numbers stuff." It was whilst trying to instill more tension in the episode that Moore hit on the notion to have Worf actually perform the ritual, and not at the end of the episode, but right up front at the start. According to Moore, he was hoping that this unexpected move on Worf's part would make the audience "sit up and go 'Whoaa!''." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *Commenting on Worf's line, "''I have no family.", Ronald D. Moore said: "On one level, Worf was speaking of the fact that he cut his ties to the family of Mogh when he let Kurn go. On another level, I think that it was a Freudian slip, and that Worf has psychologically distanced himself from Alexander." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron50.txt *The conclusion of this episode (robbing Kurn of his memories and telling him he is somebody else without his consent) was not popular with viewers. According to René Echevarria, "A lot of people objected to Worf robbing his brother's memories, kind of killing him on a certain level, yet not. The fan reaction was pretty strong, they really seemed to hate that." In particular, people felt that Bashir's involvement was unacceptable; that no doctor would ever consent to do such a thing without the patient's express permission. Ronald D. Moore, who came up with the idea for the memory wipe, defends Bashir by saying, "It's not too hard to envision Worf going to Bashir, explaining the situation, and Bashir saying, 'Okay, it's your belief system'. I just wasn't interested in writing that scene." A great many fans remain unconvinced however, and consider the end of the episode to be seriously flawed. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *This episode contains the first hint of a possible attraction between Worf and Jadzia Dax. The writers put Michael Dorn and Terry Farrell together in this episode mainly to see if they had any on-screen chemistry. When it was discovered they had, the writers decided to make them a couple. Whilst hinting at the possibility of a future romance between these two characters, Ronald D. Moore also wanted to insert a line that made it clear Worf was no longer involved with Deanna Troi from the ''Enterprise'', however he was unable to find an appropriate place in the script without it sounding like mindless exposition, and in the end, he decided to remove the reference altogether. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * The blade used in the Mauk-to'Vor ritual was designed by illustrator John Eaves. Because the screenplay didn't specify any particular design type, Eaves was allowed a free hand in creating the blade, and he ultimately designed it with two separated blades - one for extinguishing the physical life, one for freeing the soul to allow it to travel to Sto-vo-kor. (Deep Space Nine Sketchbook: John Eaves, DS9 Season 4 DVD, Special Features) *This episode features Kurn's last appearance on Star Trek. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 4.8, . *As part of the DS9 Season 4 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Tony Todd as Kurn/Rodek *Robert DoQui as Noggra Co-Stars *Dell Yount as Tilikia *Elliot Woods as Klingon Officer Uncredited Co-Stars *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn *Scott Strozier as a Bajoran security deputy References Adanji; amnesia; Bajoran Control; Boslics; ChuHwI'; d'k tahg; ''Defiant'', USS; ''Drovana'', IKS; Great House; House of Noggra; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Klingon Empire; ''Korinar'', IKS; Mauk-to'Vor; mek'leth; memory wipe; mevak; mine; minefield; Mogh; Pakleds; Quail; River of Blood; suicide; ''Vor'cha''-class; ''Yukon'', USS External links * * |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Die Söhne von Mogh es:Sons of Mogh nl:Sons of Mogh